


Cold Comfort

by thisisdefinitelynotme



Series: Comfort Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisdefinitelynotme/pseuds/thisisdefinitelynotme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was not at all accustomed to being a human.</p><p>The worst part for him was the cold. What is he supposed to do when he finds himself freezing in the bunker at night? Find Dean, of course.</p><p>Based on a post originally on Tumblr. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

Castiel was not at all accustomed to being a human.

At first he didn’t think it would be much different than how it normally was. After all, he had been occupying a human vessel for years now. But, as it turned out, being a human came with all kinds of new and unpleasant experiences, such as hunger and the constant need to drink fluids.

However, to Cas, the worst feeling was the cold.

As it was, the massive bunker’s central heating system was quite inept at warming the place during the cold winter. During the day usually wasn’t that bad; generally they were either too involved in research or away on a case to notice the chill that hung in the air. It was a night when that chill was overbearing.

Usually at night Cas curled himself tightly in a ball to keep his body heat in, causing him to wake up repeatedly shivering. For him, this was the norm, and he was alright with that. At least he was able to get some sleep. At least he had a bed now.

That is, until one particularly freezing night. As Castiel really didn’t have clothes of his own, he was wearing some sweatpants and a sweatshirt that Dean had given him, but those did little to warm him. Even after wrapping himself in his (admittedly thin) trench coat he still felt chilled to the bone. Really there was only thing Cas felt he could do. He quietly left his room and softly tiptoed over to Dean’s. He softly pushed the door open and saw the other man sound asleep facing the wall. Softly Castiel lifted up the sheets on the free side of the bed, careful not to disturb Dean, and gingerly placed himself underneath the cotton. He curled up underneath them and wrapped them around his frozen body. Though he wasn’t touching Dean (he made sure to leave as large a gap as possible between them), he still felt the warmth emanating from him.

It didn’t take long at all for Cas to warm up. He felt very cozy, and was in the early stages of falling asleep. But he knew that he couldn’t stay; though it was a very innocent gesture, he realized that Dean may feel uncomfortable about the whole thing. Just as he had resolved to get up, Dean suddenly shifted his position, turning on his other side to face Castiel. Before Cas had time to react, Dean grabbed him and pulled him closer to him. He threw one arm around Cas’ waist, the other underneath his neck. He placed one of his legs over both of Cas’.

Castiel was completely taken aback. His whole body tensed. This was the kind of thing he had wished for years in the deep parts of his mind would happen. He was amazingly warm and comfortable with Dean’s body encasing his with a firm effervescent warmth. Despite his inner happiness with his current position, he couldn’t lie to himself and say that it was for him. Dean was still asleep, Cas knew, so he was more than likely dreaming about some woman or other, not the human angel that was responsible for all of Heaven’s angels falling. He had to figure out a way to escape Dean’s grasp and return to his own room.

This mindset completely dissolved, however, when the sound asleep Dean nuzzled his slightly chilled nose into the back of his neck and softly whispered, “Cas.” The sound of his name thick with the sleep and dreams of Dean’s voice sent chills down Castiel’s spine that weren’t from the cold. His body instantly melted into Dean’s, and he fell asleep instantly.

\-----------

Dean awoke very slowly. Even before his mind registered another person in his arms, he knew that he was very peaceful and had probably just had the best night of sleep he had had in a very long time. Little by little he felt the body pressed up against him, warming him in the cold. Even before he opened his eyes he knew who he was with. He knew from the feel of the form against his own; the way that it fit against his so easily. The softness of the neck against his nose. He took a deep breath and smelled the soft scents of honey and that smell peculiar to the pages of old books. Dean opened his eyes and saw that messy brown hair and old trench coat and immediately smiled to himself. He couldn’t deny how incredibly happy it made him to have Cas with him, in his arms. It didn’t matter that all the angels fell, or that Cas was human. In that moment, nothing mattered to Dean except for him and Cas.

By the deep breaths coming from Cas, Dean knew he was still asleep. He pulled him even closer to him and began slowly running his hand through that brown hair, careful to do it softly enough not to wake Castiel. All he wanted to do was lay there with him forever. Forget the other angels, demons, and monsters everywhere. But he knew that was impossible. He also knew that Sam could walk in on them at any moment from the door that Cas had left slightly ajar, but for all Dean knew it was still the middle of the night. He didn’t even care if Sam saw. He also wanted to wake Cas up, maybe kiss him. But that wasn’t an option either. Really, he just wanted his angel to be peaceful for awhile. So they continued to lay there, with Dean running his hand contentedly through the messy brown hair.

\-----------

Sam was usually the first one up. He generally went either to the gym in the bunker or out on a morning jog before either of the other two were up and they had to work a case. This morning he was up earlier than usual when Sheriff Mills called with concerning details about an odd murder that sounded like vamps. So it was that he forced himself out of bed in the chilly air before even the sun was up to go tell his brother that he caught a case. So it was that he began whispering to his brother, “Dean, so get this-” while pushing open the cracked door to his room.

So it was that he stopped abruptly when he saw his brother and best friend in bed together (albeit fully clothed).

He couldn’t say he was particularly surprised. No, he had seen this coming for years, even if neither of them would admit the obvious feelings. He was just taken aback. Never had he seen Cas look so peaceful. Always when he was awake he wore a constant furrowed brow and a look of seriousness. Here, asleep in Dean’s arms, Castiel’s face was entirely smoothed out and indeed seemed quite content.

As for Dean, Sam was a little shocked as to how gingerly he ran his hands through Cas’ hair. Dean is never gentle with anything, or anyone for that matter, except, apparently, his angel. Dean was even smiling - a miracle in itself.

Dean looked up at Sam, nose still slightly against Cas’ neck, and softly whispered, “Dude, what?”

Sam was at a loss for words for a moment. “Possible vamp case.” 

He noticed how Dean looked back at Cas, as though he were thinking about how unwilling he was to disturb the sleeping person. “You know what? I can probably handle it on my own,” Sam said, beginning to turn out of the room.

“You sure, Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean. I’m sure. I’ll call you if I need help.”

Dean sounded quite relieved. “Thanks Sam. Keys are on the table.”

Sam closed the door on those two, smiling to himself. He knew that, in all probability, they would be there, just like that, all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing reading my first fanfic. Please feel free to kudos/ leave a comment!


End file.
